The game of golf has historically been a favored pastime for a large segment of population, and the game of golf currently enjoys vast popularity by people of both sexes and of all ages. One reason that golf enjoys such popularity is that it may be played as a social activity by persons having various skill levels without diminishing the enjoyment for each individual participant. Also, while golf can be a competitive sport, a player primarily plays the course to get his/her best score regardless of other player's scores.
As is well-known, the game of golf is played on a golf course which usually has eighteen holes, although courses with fewer holes exist. Each hole is a selected distance from a tee-box wherein a golfer initially strikes the ball to launch it toward a green that provides a hole or cup into which the ball is to be ultimately directed. Holes may range on the order of one hundred yards (ninety meters) to six hundred yards (five hundred forty meters) although these distances may certainly be both shorter and longer than this range. In order to reach the green, the golfer employs clubs, either woods or irons, which have different lifts and weight so that the ball flies a calculated distance. Once on the green, the golfer uses a putter to roll the ball until it is ultimately hit into the hole or cup.
As with most sports, the best way to improve one's performance is to practice. Golf is no exception, and it is known that a golfer's game (as evidenced by lower score) can be improved by practicing hitting the golf ball. While it is relatively easy to practice putting, it is more difficult hitting longer golf shots such as would occur from the tee-box or fairway to the green. This practice hitting or driving is most frequently done at driving ranges. Here, a large target area is provided into which a golfer hits a golf ball, and the golfer normally receives a large number of balls with which to practice from a designated tee-box area. The target area of a driving range is calibrated in distance so the golfer can determine the distance of a hit and the accuracy of the aim. This is important since golfers may hook, slice or otherwise errantly hit a golf ball so that the success of the shot depends both on distance and accuracy. Going to a driving range can be time-consuming, expensive and inconvenient. Therefore, it is desirable to provide golf practice devices which may be utilized in a confined area or which otherwise do not require retrieval of the practice ball. While it is known to employ a retaining net into which a golfer may hit his/her ball for practice, these nets are large and unwieldy. The present invention is instead directed to devices which provide tethered golf balls as part of a golf swing practice device.
One example of a personal use golf practice device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,798 issued Jun. 20, 1978 to Marpel. In this practice device, a golf ball is mounted to the proximal end of a cord which has the distal end connected to a rubber strap that, in turn, is tethered to a cork-screw stake which is screwed into the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,027 issued May 30, 1978 to Carter likewise shows a tethered golf ball which is connected to a cord that is approximately ten feet (three meters) to fifty feet (fifteen meters) that is then connected to an anchoring spike driven into the ground. A drive mat in the form of a section of artificial turf is provided as a tee-box located remotely from the stake. In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 319,092 issued Aug. 13, 1991 to Dennesen shows a golf ball attached to a swing; when hit, the golf ball swings around a stake.
Another example of a tethered golf ball practice device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,555,124 issued Sep. 29, 1925 to Lambert. Here, a practice mat is provided, and a golf ball is tethered to a cord by means of a yoke-assembly, and the other end of the cord is connected to a spring array located underneath the mat. U.S. Pat. No. 2,656,720 issued Oct. 27, 1953 to Sonnett employs a box-like structure that has an upright tee to support a golf ball. The golf ball is tethered to a cord which extends downwardly through the tee and is connected to a resistance mechanism. An indicator is provided to estimate the distance that the ball would have traveled in the '720 Patent. British Patent 466,691 issued Jun. 2, 1937 to Anderson shows a specially fabricated ball, made out of sponge rubber, which is molded to simulate the appearance and size of a golf ball and includes a tee structure integrally molded therewith. The tee structure is connected to a length of elastic, and this elastic extends through a hole in a mat and is anchored underneath the mat. The method of anchoring includes the use of two additional elastic strips arranged in a V-fashion beneath the mat. U.S. Pat. No. 1,527,716 issued Feb. 24, 1925 to Tippen et al shows a tee and stake structure formed as a common unit. The stake is driven into the ground, and a golf ball is tethered to a pulley assembly internally of the stake.
While each of these inventions have some advantages, such as home use and convenience, there is still some limitations and disadvantages of each. The commercially available net can be dangerous because a poorly hit golf ball may entirely miss the net. Those devices requiring stakes are inconvenient to transport and are potentially dangerous, and can not be readily used indoors. Moreover, those devices which have long cords or which are secured by elastic elements may rebound upon reaching the end of the cord or rope and strike the golfer or other persons upon the rebound. Moreover, should the cord break, due to abrasion or other defects, the ball can cause damage to persons and property. Where plastic or foam golf balls are used to avoid injury, these balls do not give the golfer a true feel in driving the ball. Additionally, where standard golf balls are tethered, they tend to deteriorate quickly and may break so that pieces fly off of the cord.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved indoor/outdoor golf practice device that remains substantially where it is placed without having to drive it or stake it into the ground. There remains a need for a golf practice device which a golfer may use without being unduly concerned about being struck by the golf ball or by striking other persons or objects with the golf ball if either the cord breaks or the golf ball itself breaks or rebounds. The present invention, therefore, is directed to meet these needs.